Getting His Just Desserts
by Roniturtle
Summary: A turtle needs to be punished. LeoxRaph. One shot, t-cest. Don't like don't read. Still don't own them.


Hi, this will probably be my last t-cest one shot. I dedicate this to Yukio87. Please enjoy and R&R.

Getting His Just Desserts.

"I don't believe you fearless!" Raph yelled as he followed his brother out of the elevator to their lair, his hands up in the air and fist shaking angrily. "How can someone with such grace and stealth when doing his ninja routines, be so clumsy when putting away a simple motorcycle?"

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother's ranting. "Stop yelling Raph, it's not like I meant to do it." Leo said as he went toward the stairs to their rooms. "And I'm not clumsy, your bike is just...WHOA!" Leo suddenly cried out as his feet suddenly flew up in the air and Leo fell on his shell with a hard hit.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Raph held his sides and doubled over in laughter as he watched his brother sit up and rub his ass. He looked up angrily at Raph and searched the floor till his eyes fell upon Mikey's skateboard slowly rolling away from him.

"Damn it, MIKEY!" Leo called out, no response from his younger brother.

"What was that about not being clumsy fearless?" Raph said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. He reached his hand down to Leo, who took it reluctantly. "Mikey went with Donnie and Splinter to the junkyard." He said as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Okay Raph." Leo said as he was helped up. "What do you want from me?" He asked as he went to where the skateboard had rolled. "You want me to apologize or you want me to fix your bike?"

Raph recoiled at the thought of his brother putting his hands again on the bike that he had so tenderly and lovingly put together with the help of his purple banded brother. "Oh no you don't Leo," He said sternly. "You are not putting your hands on my baby again."

Leo was bending down to pick up the skateboard, his shell to his brother. His eyes wondered over to Raph who was watching him intently.

"Or maybe..." He mused as he bent himself at the waist and stuck his ass in the air. "You would like to punish me?"

Raph watched with extreme interest as his brother's ass lifted high and he began to emerge his tail out from under his shell. He smiled lustfully as the tail wiggled slowly and seductively. Leo stood up and brought the skateboard over to the steps, he then began to slowly climb the steps, his tail sticking out, still wiggling. Raph watched as Leo disappeared up the stairs and, upon hearing his brother's door open, followed.

As soon as Raph appeared at the door to Leo's room, he saw Leo standing in the middle of the room, a sly smile playing over his lips. As Raph entered, Leo walked over to him and pressed Raph against the wall to the side of the door, his hand grabbed the door and closed it, making sure it was locked.

He looked up at Raph, his eyes hooded. "So Raph?" He asked. "Should I be punished?"

He pressed his lips against Raph's, and he moaned into his brother's mouth. Their mouths opened and their tongues played for dominance. After Leo broke the kiss. They stared at each other for several moments before Raph brought his arms around his brother's waist and slowly moved them down and started caressing Leo's ass.

"I don't know fearless," He answered him, his voice heavy with a lusty sound. "Do you think you can put my bike away without damaging it next time?" He asked, thinking he already knew what the answer was going to be.

Leo was working his tongue along Raph's neck, he made his way down his brother's plastron leaving a trail of wetness as he went, eventually licking his tongue along the underside of Raph's plastron. He looked up at Raph, "Probably not." He answered his tongue playing along the edge of Raph's plastron.

"Then I suppose I need to give you your 'just desserts'." He placed his hands on Leo's head, massaging it as he forced his cock out and into Leo's mouth. Leo began to suckle hard. Raph leaned his head back and panted as Leo's mouth worked his tongue over Raph's cock to make him cum.

Raph churred and groaned in ecstasy as several minutes later, he finally sprayed into his brother's mouth. He gripped his brother's shoulders as his knees shook and he leaned heavily against the wall. Leo stood up and once again pressed his lips against Raph's. "So, have I been punished enough?" He asked, his voice low and filled with lust.

"Have...you learned...you're lesson?" Raph panted out.

Leo walked over to his bed. He faced his brother as he very slowly began to remove his elbow pads. He threw them on the floor. He then removed his knee pads and crawled onto his bed, kneeling high and puffing out his chest, leaning ever so slightly back as he removed his mask. "No." He said simply. He threw his mask on the floor and then turned to the head of his bed. He bent over till his chest was touching the mattress, his hands grasping the slats on his headboard and his ass high in the air. "I think I still require more teaching." He said as he looked at Raph with an encouraging gaze.

He wiggled his tail again and watched as Raph, grinning evilly and a glint of lust in his eyes, walked over to his brother's bed and climbed on. He got behind him, placed his groin up against Leo's ass and put his hands on either side of Leo's thighs. He manipulated Leo's legs so they were spread wide beneath him. Leo braced himself expecting Raph to prep him and force his long cock inside of him. He closed his eyes and gripped the headboard slats hard. He waited for what felt like an eternity but nothing came.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head. He could feel Raph against him, He could feel his large hands massaging his thighs, but nothing else came. Suddenly, as Leo began to relax, he felt Raph's right hand leave his leg and come down hard on his right butt cheek with a hard slap.

Leo gasped and let out a loud yelp, he tried to pull away from Raph only to have Raph's arm snake around his middle and hold him firm. "So you need a good lesson Leo?" Raph told him sternly as his left hand come down hard on his brother's left butt cheek.

Leo buried his face into his pillow and yelped loudly again. He gripped his sheets and panted hard as he felt Raph's other hand come down on top of him again. "Trust me Leo." He heard Raph tell him. "I'm going to make sure you get your 'just desserts'." He sneered as he spanked his other side again.

The next thing Leo knew, he could feel his brothers cock probing his entrance. Raph began lubing Leo with his precum before suddenly pushing hard against him. His thumbs streatched his hole as he attempted to get as far in as possible. He heard Leo hiss into his pillow as he tried to adjust to the feel of his brother's long hard cock inside. Raph's large hand came down on him again. Leo whimpered as he endured his 'punishment'.

Another hard slap on his other cheek was followed by a hard thrust. Leo gritted his teeth, he felt a burning sensation all through out his body as Raph continued to thrust inside and his hands take turns spanking each butt cheek. Leo's own cock began to emerge and also become long and hard.

Ten hard slaps and thrust later, Raph rested his large hands on Leo's now very red butt cheeks. He grinned down as he heard Leo's moans and churrs. It had been a very wild ride for Raph and he enjoyed every minute of giving Leo his 'punishment'. But he wanted to make sure his brother was not in any horrible pain so he stopped with his extremely hard long cock shoved as far and deep into Leo as possible.

"Learned your lesson yet fearless?" He asked, his teeth clenched and fist gripping his brother's thighs. He was surprised when Leo actually shook his head no. Apparently, Leo was enjoying getting the punishment as much as Raph was enjoying giving it to him. And Leo's own erection was evident of that.

Raph leaned forward and whispered into Leo's ear. "I'm going to make you beg for this to end." He told him. He voice dripping with lust and seductiveness. Leo shook his head. Raph smiled down at him. "No?" He asked, still very surprised. "You like getting spanked?" Leo only moved his ass slightly against Raph's groin. "You like my cock shoved all the way up your ass?" Raph continued. He grabbed Leo's hips and moved his cock slowly out of Leo's ass till just the tip of him was inside. He smiled as he heard his brother moaning into the sheets. While his right hand held Leo's middle, he brought his left hand down hard on Leo's left butt cheek while shoving himself hard into his brother.

While Leo cried out in ecstasy and tried to pull away, Raph kept him held firm against him while the other hand massaged his pained cheek. Raph backed out of Leo again till just his tip was inside, Leo braced himself, he knew what was coming. Raph switched his hands again and brought his right hand down as he slammed hard and deep into him. Raph gritted his teeth as he came in full force deep inside Leo's ass. Sweat poured down his face and neck as he watched his brother struggle to endure the growing length of Raph's cock till he was done cumming. Leo came eventually too, and he finally collapsed onto the bed.

Leo gasped and panted hard as the 'punishment' he had endured was finally over. It had definitely been different then his other 'punishments'. And he had to admit, he liked this one and wouldn't mind if it continued. Raph finally released Leo's middle and allowed him to lay down. Raph turned him over onto his carapace and laid on top of him. He kissed him hard and moved himself back and forth in between his brother's legs. His cock getting hard again and preparing to enter Leo's entrance.

"Ya want more Leo?" He asked as he began to shove himself in again. "Or have you finally accepted your punishment and learned your lesson?"

Leo gasped as he felt Raph thrust into him. "N..no." He said as his head leaned back onto his pillow, his mouth opened and he panted and churred. "M..mmore!" He gasped out. "Punish m..me."

Raph grinned down at his fearless leader as he thrust deep and hard. He grabbed Leo's shoulders and brought him up as he laid himself down. He forced Leo down on top of him and grabbed his brother's thighs. He began to rock Leo back and forth while he thrust his hips against him. When Leo was going at a good pace, Raph began to rub Leo's butt cheeks and then began to once again bring his hands down on top of his ass, one at a time, spanking him with every thrust. Leo took the cue and got on his hands and knees, rocking himself back and forth while Raph continued to dish out his 'punishment'.

Outside Leo's door, Donnie and Mikey had been listening with intense curiosity to the slaps, groans, moans and churrs.

"Wow." Mikey whispered, as he shifted the materials he was holding for Don in his arms. "Leo must have done something really bad to be getting this kinda punishment."

They had just returned home from their junkyard run, Master Splinter had gone to the kitchen to get some tea and Donnie had wanted to show Leo the new equipment he had found, but as they neared their brother's door, it was clear Raph was keeping Leo 'busy'. Donnie, his arms also full of various objects, motioned for Mikey to follow him back to his lab.

As they walked down the stairs, Mikey smiled at Donnie. "So what do I need to do for you to give me that kinda punishment?" He asked. Donnie was just about to answer him when Mikey lost his grip on one of the pieces of metal in his hands and it fell onto the floor getting dented as it hit.

Donnie shook his head as he bent down to pick it up. "Not much, Mikey," He told him with an exasperated sigh. "Not much at all."


End file.
